1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock with a clutch function, allowing free rotation of the outer handle when the lock is in a locked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,382 to Hull discloses a door lock with an outside handle that cannot be turned when in a locked state. However, the internal parts of the door lock could be damaged if the outside handle is frequently depressed when the user is not aware of the locking state of the lock. Also, the internal parts of the door lock could be damaged if overtorque is applied to the outside handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,946 to Shen discloses a lock that allows free rotation of the outside handle when the lock is in a locked state. However, assembly of the lock is troublesome.